


Stubborn Love

by ciscoscaitlin



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciscoscaitlin/pseuds/ciscoscaitlin
Summary: Cisco just wants his love back, but Caitlin’s fears of hurting him holds her back.





	Stubborn Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/gifts).



> idk what this is, please ignore the blatant disregard for health and safety here because the flash never cared for it anyway. 
> 
> "You have no idea how much I want you." - requested by @ThatKillervibe

“Staring at me will not get this done quicker.”

“I’m not staring.”

She sighed, dropping the cylinder on the table and turning on her heel. Her platinum curls flicking over her shoulder as she folded her arms over her chest, her dark blue leather jacket creased at the elbows.

Cisco was twirling in his chair, fingers tapping on his knees as his dark eyes bore into her. His eyebrow quirked when her blue eyes narrowed in on him, titling his head to the side as his hair pooled over his left shoulder and his tongue peeked out from between his teeth, licking his top lip.

“Stop staring or I will walk right out of here.”

“Then _leave_ ,” he growled, challenging her.

She pursed her lips and inhaled a sharp breath, turning back to the chemicals on the table. “You’re ridiculous,” she mumbled.

She tried to ignore him, shuffling on her feet so her back was turned to him and he could no longer see the side of her face. But she still felt his leering gaze at the back of her head, forming goosebumps on her skin under her jacket, and making the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

He shouldn’t be able to make her feel like this anymore.

 _She’d_ left him.

Her fingers trembled as she held the cylinder carefully, holding it up eye level.

She felt his presence, his _warmth_ , coming up from behind her. Her body immediately tensed when he pressed his front against her back, his hands brushing her arms and holding her hands steady.

“You’re shaking,” Cisco whispered in her ear, his cheek soft against her hair.

“I’m _fine,_ ” she protested, “I just need to concentrate, which I can’t do if you keep doing things like _this_.”

She elbowed his arms away, lifting another colander of chemical to pour carefully into the one in her other hand. She nearly dropped it when she felt his hands brushing her hair from one side of her shoulder, exposing her neck to him.

“What are you doing?”

Cisco hummed softly, kissing the skin just below her ear.

“Cisco, quit distracting me, you can’t do _that_ anymore.”

“You’re so tense,” he muttered, hands massaging her shoulders and down her back. “You really shouldn’t be wearing this jacket when messing with hazardous chemicals.”

She huffed, “yes I’m aware of that, thank you-“

“Here, let me find your lab coat.”

She grumbled under her breath, trying not to think about the loss of his warmth when he pulled away from her, and she can hear him scurrying around in her- _the_ lab.

Cisco took the colanders from her hands, placing them delicately on the table. The protest bubbled in the back of her throat when she felt him pulling on her jacket, deliberately taking it off and dropping it to the floor.

“That was _expensive_ -“

He ignored her, softly commanding her to hold out her arms so he could slip the white Star Labs coat over her short sleeved black shirt, pulling her hair from where it was trapped underneath and smoothing it down her back.

His arms hugged her from behind, “there’s Doctor Snow,” he murmured softly.

She shivered, forcing herself to gain some sort of composure. He could not know he still had _this_ affect on her. “Now that you’re done dressing me, I have to get this finished, so I can be out of here.”

“I’d rather you stay.”

“I-“ her voice cracked, “I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because I can’t!”

“Well that clears that up,” he retorted. “You’re still shaking.”

“Maybe if you just backed up a little, I would be able to concentrate. Unless you’d rather I shove an icicle so far up your-“

“-but I miss you,” Cisco cut her off, pressing his cheek against hers. “Don’t you miss me? Don’t you miss _this_?”

“No,” she lied, subconsciously leaning back into his chest and closing her eyes. “I’m happier on my own.”

“Hmm, sure you are,” he whispered in her ear. He ran his hands down her arms, steadying her trembling hands, “here let me help you.”

She opened her eyes, her breath caught in her throat as she watched him guide her hands, pouring the chemical into the other colander. The substance reacted, turning a bright blue.

“There we go,” he murmured and slid off her disposable gloves, tossing them into the nearest trash can. “I told you we always work better together in a team.”

“This wasn’t _team work_ ,” she hissed. “This was you distracting me when I’m supposed to be working, _again_. You can’t keep doing this, Cisco. I agreed to keep helping you and Flash once in a while, but that deal will be off if you don’t just…” She trailed off, the words catching on her tongue.

“Just what?”

“Move on.”

Cisco sighed, and she felt him rest his forehead against the back of her head, lightly kissing her hair. “I can’t do that,” he whined quietly, lacing their fingers together and pressing their intertwined hands against her stomach.

“You should. I had too.”

“You didn’t _have_ to do anything.”

“It’s done, we should give this to Flash.” She tensed up, attempting to tug her hands away from his but he only held her tighter, pressing her back harder into his chest. “Cisco, let go.”

“If I let go do you promise to not leave again?”

“No-“

“-then I’m not letting go.”

She huffed, arching her neck up to glower at him, “you’re acting like a child. We have to give this to Flash.”

Cisco connected his dark eyes with hers, her breath startled at the intensity and determination in his.

“His name is _Barry_ ,” he reminded her. “And he’s our friend.”

“He’s _your_ friend,” she finalised, tearing her gaze away and shuffling in his arms. “Now this is the last time, let me go-“

He released one of her hands, lifting a finger to tilt her chin up at him and capture her eyes for a second time. “Caitlin, please, you have no idea how much I want you.”

Her face crumbled, eyelids fluttering shut when he gently caressed her cheek with his hand. She leaned into his touch, her legs wobbled beneath her as she fell back into his arms.

 _This_ is what she’d been of afraid of.

He only had to look at her like _that_ , hold her like _that_ , touch her like _that_.

And she’d be a puddle on the floor.

She’d melt right back into his arms and never leave again. Which is what she couldn’t afford to do, his life was worth so much more.

She’d rather be apart from him, than lose him forever.

“I’ll hurt you.”

“You never have before,” Cisco murmured, leaning down to brush his lips over hers.

The hand hanging limp on her side suddenly found its way tangled in his hair, as she _finally_ allowed him to kiss her.

The kiss broke and she gasped, twirling in his arms to frame his face with her hands. “I don’t understand, I didn’t hurt you. No cold kiss.”

“No cold kiss,” he repeated softly and stole another kiss.

She pushed him away, “why did you do that knowing there was a chance I could kill you?”

Cisco smiled at her lovingly, pressing his forehead against hers. “Because I knew that you wouldn’t, you love me too much to hurt me.”

She snorted, slapping his chest. Her face turned seriously, “I do, love you, so much. I was just scared-“

“I know,” he whispered softly, kissing the tip of her nose. “Come home with, Caitlin, I miss you.”

She nodded, smiling and kissing him again. Releasing a small squeal against his mouth, when she felt his hands tug on the back of her knees and lift her up. Her arms wrapped over his shoulders and he tugged her closer, stepping back into a swirling breach.


End file.
